1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a rechargeable battery installed by attaching a protection circuit module to a bare cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery not available for being rechargeable, a rechargeable battery can be recharged and discharged. A small-capacity rechargeable battery is used for small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, notebook computers, camcorders, and the like, while a large-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a motor-driving power source for an electric bike, an electric vehicle, a fork lift, or the like.
A rechargeable battery pack includes a bare cell and a protection circuit module (PCM) protecting the bare cell. The protection circuit module includes a circuit board forming a protection circuit for protecting the bare cell against an overcharge, an overdischarge, an overcurrent, and a short, and protection elements mounted on the circuit board.
A pouch type bare cell is configured as a tablet type bare cell, and the bare cell includes a end portion formed at one side of a heat fusion portion of a pouch and the protection circuit module is attached to the end portion by using a double-sided tape. One side of the bare cell and the end portion are formed to be substantially perpendicular to each other, so the double-sided tape is bent at a right angle so as to be attached thereto.
Thus, a process of attaching the protection circuit module is difficult. Also, due to force of restitution of the double-sided tape at the bent portion, the double-sided tape may be separated from the end portion or come off to cause a defective attachment of the protection circuit module and defective pack dimensions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.